We've Met Before
by slytherinangel01
Summary: "How did you and Auntie Rose meet?"   He smiled; looking deep in her eyes, and began the story of when Rosalie and he had first met.  "Well, you see Nessie; we first met in 1934 in Tennessee. I was driving in my old truck when…"  Oneshot! Rosalie/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**We've Met Before**

Emmett was sitting on the coach in the Cullen's home telling Nessie how the Cullen family came to be. She asked all kinds of questions. How her parents met, how they fell in love. Then she asked a question that made him grin and remember fond memories.

"_How did you and Aunt Rosalie meet?" _

He smiled; looking deep in her eyes, and began the story of when Rosalie and he had first met.

"_Well, you see Nessie; we first met in 1934 in Tennessee. I was driving in my old truck when…"_

The vehicle hummed as a man drove it down a particularly long road. He was wearing a thin white shirt and dirty, faded jeans. Sweat was beading on his forehead as the sun beat down on him, and it didn't help that he was itchy from loading all the hay in the back of his truck by hand.

He cursed loudly as his truck began to make rumbling sounds then POP. His vehicle broke down and he coasted it to a stop on the side of the road. He slammed his fists hard against the steering wheel.

"_Dammit."_ He pushed open the door roughly and stepped out of the truck and slammed the door. His slightly curly, dark hair stuck to the sides of his sweaty face. He went to the front of the car and popped the hood. It opened and black smoke puffed out. He accidently placed his hand on the heated engine and pulled it back with a painful hiss. Now he had a black face from the smoke that wouldn't come off no matter how much he tried to rub it off and a burnt hand, and he still had not delivered the hay! Could it get any worse!

He tried his best not to hit his burning hand on anything as he took his toolbox out from the back of his truck and placed it in front of his truck. _Now where is that...?_

There was a faint sound of an engine rumbling, when a new, shiny car passed him up. Quickly, he went into the middle of the road and started yelling.

"_Hey!" _He waved his arms up and down wildly_. "Wait! Please help me!" _He lowered his arms dejectedly. There was no way that person could have heard him. But suddenly, the car stopped and turned, and began to drive back towards him. The car rolled to a stop next to him, and the window rolled down to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had these pretty butterscotch color eyes and long, wavy blonde hair. Her mouth was moving and he realized that she had said something.

"_Hey, buddy. You listening? Do you need some help?"_

"_Uhm, yeah I do. My truck broke down." _He gave her a strange look. _"But I don't think you would now how to fix a vehicle." _She gave him a sour look and he smiled. _"We wouldn't want that pretty face to get dirty now would we?"_

"_Hm. I think I can manage." _She smirked.

"_Okay." _He smiled again.

He stepped back as she opened the door. He held his hand out to help her out, but she ignored, and got out herself. He closed the door and faced her. He was suddenly very conscious of how he looked. He probably looked like a mess.

He noticed what she was wearing, and was a little shocked. She wore a nice blue shirt and pants. A woman wearing pants? Now that was hot.

She walked around him and looked under his hood, and then she quickly grabbed a tool out of the toolbox and began to fix his truck. He watched her silently as she worked on his truck. Then she moved away from the truck with a satisfied smirk on her face as she waved for him to try and start his car. He jumped into his car and turned the key. The truck came alive with a loud start. His mouth was slightly open; amazed that she had fixed it. He smiled. He liked it when a girl new her stuff. He left the vehicle on and got out.

Walking up to her, he smiled. _"Thank you. You have proven me wrong."_

"_You're welcome. I am glad to have brought you down a notch."_

He smiled. He's liking this girl more and more.

"_Yeah I guess so."_

She smiled at him. He liked her smile. It fit her better than when she smirked.

"_Well, it was nice meeting you…"_

He held out his hand. _"Emmett."_

She shook his hand. _"It was nice to meet you Emmett. I'm Rosalie."_

"_It was nice to meet you too Rosalie."_

She let him help her in her car this time. She gave him a small smile as she started up her car and drove away.

_Yeah, he really liked that girl._


	2. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
